The Lead Singer
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Luna and Ron had a history, but he left two and a half years ago, after the war. What happens when Luna stumbles upon him singing in a band at a bar, whilst travelling around England? What feelings arise? and why did Ron leave? Ah, sweet love. Very Fluffy


**This idea suddenly popped into my head, and I decided that I would do it, simply because I've only ever done fanfics involving Hermione Granger, and Luna is a brilliant character. So yes, here it is.**

Luna Lovegood entered the pub and made her way directly over to the bar, sighing as she sat down.

The bar tender, friendly and worn looking, smiled at her kindly. "Ye're not from 'round here, are yeh?" He asked, polishing a glass.

"No, I'm not." She replied. "But it is a nice place here. I think I might stay a couple more days." She looked around the crowded bar. "So, what's going on here tonight?"

"It's Live Night. Every Friday we get this one band in here to perform. It's a very good band, yeh see." He put down the glass. "What can I get yeh? Perhaps some beer? Rum? Wine?"

"I'll have a mug of beer, if you don't mind, sir." He smiled and filled the freshly cleaned mug with beer, before handing it over to her. "Are they going to begin soon?" She asked, checking her watch. It was a quarter to nine in the evening, and after a whole day of looking in the surrounding woods for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she was rather tired.

"They start at nine, but they should be goin' up now to do some tunin' up." He informed her. Then he paused. "So, if yeh don't mind me askin', why doesn't a pretty girl like yourself not have a husband or something to go home to?"

Luna thought for a moment. "Well, it's not that I'm not in love. Actually, I _was_ in love, but he left after losing a family member. I haven't seen him for two and a half years." She looked sad as she reflected on the only boy she had ever loved in that way; Ronald Weasley.

"Ah, I see. Why haven't yeh moved on? I mean, a young lady such as you would surely have plenty of blokes comin' after yeh, askin' for your hand."

"Oh, I've been out on other dates, but I don't think I'm ever able to love again like that. You see, he was the first and only boy I ever loved. No one can replace him. Though, if I ever saw him the first thing I'd do is slap him hard." She mused.

He chuckled. "Look," He pointed to the stage that was set up at the very front of the room. "They's comin' out to set up and do sound check."

She looked over and couldn't see anything, so, she nodded to the bartender and made her way over to near the front of the stage, through the crowd. When she arrived, she looked up and watched, as one by one, they filed onto the stage, dressed in baggy jeans and t-shirts with all sorts of random symbols and such on them in all different colours.

First came the drummer, who took his seat, spinning his drumsticks in his hands. Secondly came the piano player, who stood behind a keyboard, fingers at the ready. Next came the main guitarist, plugging in his orange guitar and tuning it quietly. A fourth came onto the stage and took up another guitar, this one with four strings.

Then finally, the last one came out, bright red hair flaring and a small smile on his pale masculine face as he stood behind the microphone stand.

Luna gasped, and nearly fell over, but someone behind her steadied her. She bit her lip and squinted her eyes to look closer at the boy with red hair and an all-too-familiar face. They all began tuning their instruments for a minute, before beginning the song with a soft piano and a smooth voice.

The redhead behind the microphone began to sing:

**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find**

Luna found herself forcing her way up to the front of the crowd, desperately trying to get a good look at the face of the lead singer.

**This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start**

**Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible**

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep  
**

Luna lost the rest of the song, as she had managed to struggle her way up to the front of the stage and get a clear look at the singer's face. Once again, she nearly fell over in shock.

The man singing the song was Ronald.

_The_ Ronald Weasley, the man who had been missing for two years, since the end of the war, leaving only a note for his mother. The same man who had broken her heart, though she had never stopped loving him.

He suddenly looked down as he sang the last words of the song.

**You're impossible to find.**

And the song was over. Luna found herself unable to look away from his blue eyes as her stared into her own with a look of shock on his face.

Finally, she shook herself out of it and turned, barging through the crowd. She made her way for the door and ran outside, breathing in the cold air in relief.

It had been Ron. _Her Ronald!_ He was there, she had seen him, and he had been singing. He'd changed a lot, she guessed.

She leant against the brick wall of the bar, breathing heavily. Just then, the door swung open and out stepped the very reason for her heavy breathing and painfully thudding heart. Ronald was now looking at her with a questioning look.

"Luna?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded, tears brimming her eyes as he said her name so beautifully.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming closer to her.

She backed away, sliding further across the wall to get away from him. He got the hint. "I-I'm travelling around England. R-research." She explained breathily.

"Oh." He said.

What had he been expecting? That she'd come looking for him? That she'd missed him too much that she needed so desperately to find him? She almost snorted. As if she'd go looking for the man who had broken her heart two and a half years ago.

"Ronald?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking up.

SLAP!

"Ouch! What was that for?" He demanded, a hand rubbing his cheek.

She stood before him, an angry look on her face. "What was that for?" She mimicked. "What do you think it was for, Ronald? You _broke my heart_ when you left. Hell, you broke your mother's heart, too. Why would you just up and leave like that? How could you?" She looked him in the eyes and he flinched slightly under her gaze.

But he squared his shoulders and looked back at her. "Luna, I needed to leave. You don't understand. After the war, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't be a part of _that_. I mean, I'd _killed_ people, Luna. I couldn't deal with that." He explained.

Her eyes softened. She toyed with a long blonde curl. "Ron…" She breathed. "Oh Ronald." She flung her arms around him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, sobbing into his chest, two years of anger and sadness coming out.

God, it felt so good to have her arms around his neck. It had felt so good to hear his name from her mouth, to hear her voice in the first place. He'd missed her so much.

"Luna," He said, pulling away so he could look into her eyes, running his hand through her blonde tresses. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just– I–"

She hushed him with a finger to his soft lips. "I know, Ron, I know. But you have to understand, Ron, that you've got a lot of making up to do." She told him. "With me… and with your family."

"I can't–" he began to protest.

"Yes, you will, Ronald. You've got to face that world again soon. You can't keep running from your problems. I'm sure they will understand what you went through. Certainly Harry will. He wasn't the same after you left. He lost one third of himself." She informed him solemnly.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, Harry." He said looking up to the sky. He looked back down at her, red hair falling into his face. "I'm sorry Luna."

She smiled. "I know you are."

He looked relieved that she'd accepted his apology. "I love you, Luna. I always have. It never changed."

They gazed at one another before she answered. "I love you, too, Ronald. You know that." Luna's eyes appeared to be sparkling with love as she looked at him, almost not believing it.

He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back and it soon turned into a passionate battle of tongues, as Ron nipped at her lip and she opened up her mouth for him.

They broke apart after a minute or so, smiling at one another, purely happy.

"Come on," Ron said, grabbing her hand. "I want you to meet my friends." His eyes were alight as he led her inside, where the band was playing, with the bass guitarist on the microphone.

The song finished, and Ron took the stage again, bringing Luna up with him. He turned her to face him, holding the microphone to him as he began his declaration. "This is Luna, everyone." A cheer came up from the crowd. "I love her. So, so much. But I did the worst thing about two and a half years ago. I left home without a word." They booed at this. "I know, it was horrible of me. And I want to make it up to her, because by happy coincidence, she came by this little bar tonight, and I fell in love with her all over again." Another cheer was heard.

He looked into her eyes and got down on one knee in front of her, holding one of her hands in hi big one, still talking into the microphone. "I love you Luna Lovegood! Will you marry me?" he asked.

Luna's eyes widened, but a small grin crossed her face. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes and she whispered yes, over and over again. He got up from his kneeling position and kissed her passionately.

The crowd cheered, but Luna and Ron felt like the only ones in the room, as cliché as that sounded. Nothing mattered. Not the crowd, not the band, not even the fact that they'd have to face family afterwards. Only one person mattered at that moment; for Ron, it was Luna, and vice-versa.

Suddenly, Ron turned to face the crowd, still holding her hand and grinned from ear to ear. "Now, ladies and gents let me introduce to you my fiancée, Luna!" And the crowd cheered for the beautiful, loving couple.

"Ronald!" Luna scolded, whacking him with her spare hand. "You idiot! You're so embarrassing!" She said with a grin on her face, which she had so desperately tried to hide.

"Embarrassing, now?" He smirked, and then picked her up and threw her into the crowd for a little surfing action.

"RONALD!" She yelled. "I'M GOING TO KILL – argh! – YOU WHEN THESE PEOPLE STOP THROWING ME AROUND!"

"Oh, but you're not going to kill your fiancée, are you?" He asked innocently, grinning as she was tossed about.

"OH YES I WILL! Then I'll – oomph – just have to resurrect you – ouch! – and marry you!" She retorted.

He grinned as she was pushed back onto the stage with a loud thud. He caught her and once again, the crowd began to cheer loudly as he kissed her with vigour.

**The song is Falling For You by Second Hand Serenade. Very good song. Listen to it. **


End file.
